Aceita essa flor?
by HellaAdams
Summary: Tudo começou nas férias antes do sétimo ano, quando os dois começaram a trocar cartas idiotas. E não vamos esquecer de Sírius e seus comentários, é claro! JayLi, quarto capítulo ON ;D
1. A Misteriosa Flor

**Aceita essa flor?**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: É, vocês devem saber que nenhum dos personagens é meu, não é?

Se fossem, eu não mataria nenhum deles, poxa.

* * *

I - A Misteriosa Flor.

* * *

_**"Evans,**_

_**Ainda estou surpreso de você não ter brigado comigo no último dia de aula, não me lembro de ter havido outro único dia do ano em que você não gritou comigo. Foi o final de ano escolar mais feliz da minha vida. **_

_**Sírius aqui não me agüenta mais e murmura "corno apaixonado" pelos cantos.**_

_**Com saudades,**_

_**JP.**_

_**P.S.: Uma rosa para meu lírio junto com a carta."**_

_

* * *

_

_.x.x.x._

Não tinha se passado nem um mês desde que as aulas acabaram e os alunos voltaram pras suas casas, antes do começo do novo ano escolar. Esse seria meu último ano como Maroto em Hogwarts e meu último ano com Lily, caso eu ainda não a tivesse convencido a se casar comigo.

– Já está todo sonhador de novo? – Perguntou Sírius sentado em minha cama, lendo uma revista de quadribol – Posso até apostar no que você está pensando... Pode acreditar, não vai ser fácil ela se casar com você, Pontas.

Revirei os olhos e suspirei.

– Um homem pode sonhar, não é? – eu disse, olhando para o teto, jogado na minha cadeira.

Sírius riu.

– É melhor eu não falar nada, garoto apaixonado é difícil de contrariar... – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ignorei completamente seu comentário já que uma coruja bicava minha janela.

Levantei-me da cadeira e abri a janela, pegando o pergaminho do bico do pássaro.

Acariciei o topo da cabeça de minha coruja enquanto lia a resposta na carta com um imenso sorriso.

* * *

_"**Potter,**_

_**Evans? Essa é novidade! Desde que eu me conheço por gente (certo, não é todo esse tempo...) você me chama de Lily! Não que eu esteja reclamando do Evans, mas enfim...**_

_**Felizmente, naquele dia abençoado, você não implicou comigo o suficiente para eu ficar furiosa. Que eu me lembre bem, só te vi umas duas vezes no dia, o que supostamente **__**me **__**fez acabar o ano com uma imensa felicidade.**_

_**Vou ignorar completamente o comentário sobre Sírius, se bem que eu riria de uma cena dessas.**_

_**Milagrosamente de bem com você,**_

_**LE**_

_**P.S.: Dei a flor a minha mãe, não gosto de rosas.**"_

_

* * *

_

Reli a carta umas três vezes pensando que mandaria outra no dia seguinte, junto de uma flor diferente, para saber qual era sua flor preferida.

Caminhei até minha cama, tirando Sírius de lá.

– Estou sentindo que nesse ano as coisas vão mudar... – eu comentei sonhadoramente.

– Claro, claro... – ele disse sarcasticamente. Jogou a revista que lia na minha cara e disse "Vamos ver o que acontece, Sr. Apaixonado" enquanto passava pela porta.

Folgado.

Foge da própria casa, se hospeda na minha e ainda vem com implicância pra cima de mim?

Não era à toa então que Almofadinhas era meu melhor amigo.

Fiquei pensando e pensando e acabei adormecendo enquanto imaginava a decoração de minha futura casa com Lily Evans.

.x.x.x.

Levantei cedo e percebi que eu não me importava. O Sol nem tinha nascido ainda e aproveitei que todos estavam dormindo para colher flores no jardim de trás da casa.

Voltei ao meu quarto e Sírius não estava lá, já que eram umas 6:30 da manhã e ele não seria _louco_ de estar acordado.

Eu é que era infeliz e devia estar dormindo.

Mas nãaaaaaao, eu tinha que ser o babaca-apaixonado-que-teve-um-sonho-idiota. Sério, não tenho culpa se meu subconsciente está numa conspiração contra mim.

Mas enfim, o sonho foi o seguinte:

Estávamos em Hogsmeade, eu e Lily. Nós andávamos lado a lado e ela conversava gentilmente comigo, _o que era raro._ Eu não sabia o que estávamos falando, o sonho era mudo.

Então, minha versão do sonho disse alguma coisa com um sorriso e ela se virou e o abraçou!

Digo, me abraçou.

Ah, você entendeu...

Quando o desfecho estava prestes a acontecer, eu acordei.

Sim, eu fiquei completamente puto, mas acordei tão radiante que não conseguia mais dormir. Pelo menos a Lily do sonho não me odiava! E ela quase me beijou!

Bom, voltando à sanidade, sentei em minha mesa. Peguei um pedaço qualquer de pergaminho e distraidamente tirei a pena do tinteiro.

Comecei a escrever:

* * *

"_**Evans,**_

_**Esqueça da rosa e me diga o que acha dessas orquídeas, ok?**_

_**Estou curioso agora, mas sei que você não vai me dizer sua flor favorita. Vou ter que descobrir por insistência.**_

_**Antes de tudo, bom dia,**_

_**JP.**_

_**P.S: Não sei o que escrever no p.s de hoje... AH, SIM!**_

_**P.P.S: Tive lindos sonhos hoje, como foram os seus?**"_

_

* * *

_

Mandei a carta e as duas orquídeas via coruja e fui tentar dormir de novo.

Realmente eu tenho uma sorte do cão e só deu Sírius quase arrombando minha porta de tanta... Felicidade?

– BOM DIA, RAIO DE SOL! – ele gritou cantarolando alguma música irritante.

– Que diabos é isso? Você vem no meu quarto às 7:00 da manhã pra cantar? Você está doente, por acaso? – É, eu fiquei bravo, e daí? Ele quase me fez pular da cama!

– Vim acordar meu amigo veado, porra, não posso nem fazer isso mais?

– É _cervo_. – revirei os olhos. Quantas vezes eu já ouvira aquilo?

– Não importa, é tudo a mesma coisa, não é?

– É, Sírius, só se for nesse seu cérebro de cachorro.

Ele bufou e me empurrou da cama, para se sentar.

– Mas porque exatamente você já está acordado? – indaguei me sentando na outra ponta do colchão.

– Não sei. – ele encostou-se na cabeceira da cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça, observando o nada – Se bem que acho que o pesadelo que eu tive foi um ótimo motivo...

– Pesadelo?

– É, pois é... – ele suspirou. – Eu estava tendo um ótimo sonho e de repente eu ouço o som de asas e começo a ter um pesadelo de um hipogrífo tentando me atropelar! Sério, me lembre de nunca mais montar em um hipogrífo malvado.

Encarei Almofadinhas por uns segundos antes de quase cair da cama de tanto rir. Um pesadelo com hipogrífos só por causa da minha coruja? Eu tinha que rir!

– Que foi seu veado, porque você está rindo? – ele me fuzilou com os olhos. Parei lentamente de gargalhar e respirei fundo três vezes.

– Realmente Sírius, ter pesadelos com hipogrífos maníacos só por causa da Trixie! – e comecei a rir de novo.

– Que Trixie? A sua coruja? – Sírius pareceu surpreso. Que eu saiba, ele não conhecia nenhuma outra Trixie... Ou talvez sim, já que metade da população feminina de Hogwarts já tinha ficado com Sírius pelo menos uma vez, mas tinha certeza que ele não se lembrava muito bem do nome de todas elas.

– Aham – respondi parando definitivamente com meu ataque de bobeira. Acordar muito cedo realmente me fazia mal.

– Porque Trixie estaria voando por aí tão cedo?

E nesse momento, Trixie chegou à minha janela.

Levantei do colchão sem responder à sua pergunta e caminhei para pegar a carta de Lily do bico da coruja.

* * *

"_**Potter,**_

_**Ok, você tem razão. Eu nunca diria uma coisa dessa a você, já que eu não tenho intimidade e nem motivo.**_

_**Eu pediria para você parar de tentar descobrir coisas triviais sobre mim, mas eu certamente sei que seria em vão.**_

_**E não, orquídeas não são minhas preferidas. Mais duas flores para minha mãe, yei!**_

_**Há, não vou te desejar bom dia,**_

_**Lily Evans.**_

_**P.S.: E eu lá me importo sobre seus sonhos?**_

_**P.P.S.: Os meus foram ótimos, de qualquer jeito, já que você não estava neles.**"_

_

* * *

_

Ri baixinho para mim mesmo, negando com a cabeça.

– Como ela é má... – eu pensei alto.

– Agora eu entendo o porquê da coruja estar à ativa de manhã – murmurou Sírius indignado, provavelmente pensando como era idiota a razão dele ter tido pesadelos com hipogrífos. – Mas o que diz essa carta?

Entreguei-a em suas mãos e sentei de novo no colchão macio. Estava pensando em quais flores mandaria no dia seguinte para Lily.

Talvez líros, ou margaridas...

– Você tem problemas, James. – Sírius disse abruptamente, me devolvendo a carta – Olha só por quem você foi se apaixonar...

Suspirei. Isso com certeza não é coisa que homem que se preza faça, mas idiotas apaixonados que nem eu tinham uma mania atordoante de suspirar quase o tempo todo.

– Ah, Sírius, isso não foi decisão minha... Foi o meu coração que escolheu! – e suspirei de novo.

Almofadinhas rolou os olhos.

– Ah meu deus, meu melhor amigo está virando gay!

_E o resto do dia não foi necessariamente útil para ser gravado nos meus pensamentos._

_**Continua...**_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: D**igam nas reviews se gostaram ou odiaram ;D_

_E me desculpem por qualquer erro que apareceu aqui e ali, rs_

_Não importa o que vocês tenham a dizer sobre esse começo, sempre que um escritor recebe um comentário, ele fica muito feliz *-*_

_Querem próximo capítulo?_

_Então vamos aos reviews!_

_Hella._


	2. Não é só desafio

**Aceita essa flor?**

Bom, momento agradecimento às reviews, vamos lá:

**carol mamoru:** Realmente a Lily é má, mas eu adoro ela, rs. O James de tadinho é tão bonitinho, não resisti! E que bom que achou engraçada, agradeço muito que você tenha lido o capítulo (:

**Victoria:** Ai, fico feliz que você tenha escrito um review pra mim! Que bom que gostou, ainda tem bastante coisa! To pensando em acabar essa parte no final das férias, antes de começar o ano e fazer uma segunda história, continuação, deles no sétimo ano, o que acha? E, sim, viva ao Sírius u.u

**Jéssica Xavier: **Ow, James apaixonado e besta é uma coisa pra se apreciar, não? É, ele tem que fazer as escolhas certas de flores pra Lily, se não é capaz de acabar machucado! Continue a ler e comentar, ok? ;D

**Juliana Montez: ** Ah, que legal, você apareceu aqui *-* James é irresistível, nós sabemos, e essa Lily tem que dar uma chance pra ele, coitado! Mas vamos continuar acompanhando e vendo essa história se desenrolar... Se você quiser, eu divido o James com você, rs. Ok, parei.

**deny weasley: ** Fico feliz que gostou, aí está o segundo capítulo!

**Zix Black: **Que lindo, você gostou do capítulo não só porque o Sírius tá nele! Porque, convenhamos, qualquer coisa onde Sírius seja mencionado é algo a se ler. Continue a ler!

**Flavio S. Weasley****: **Também acho Lilys doidas completamente sem sentido, porque não é essa a imagem que eu formo dela na época de Hogwarts. Ela seria tipo uma Hermione da vida, só que ruiva e um pouco mais divertida e descontraída, sacas?

**bruh prongs: **Continue a ler sim, você vai fazer uma escritora muito feliz! Sério que você achou engraçada? Que honra! *-*

Bom, todos os reviews respondidos, vamos ao capítulo:

* * *

II - Não é só desafio.

* * *

"_**Evans,**_

_**Não precisa ser tão má comigo, eu não estou irritando você... Ou estou?**_

_**O fato é que agora eu não vou desistir, mesmo que você pedisse, há.**_

_**Que tal lírios? Acho que como eu mandei duas orquídeas ontem, vou mandar três lírios hoje, e assim por diante. Até eu descobrir qual é essa flor que você tanto faz questão de não me falar.**_

_**Boa Sorte,**_

_**JP.**_

_**P.S.: Tem mesmo certeza de que não vai me dizer? Isso pode durar a eternidade!"**_

_

* * *

_

.x.x.x.

Remus viria em casa hoje e eu já estava entusiasmado. Sírius também já estava acordado e olha que eram seis da manhã.

Começava a achar que eu tinha pegado um maldito hábito de acordar cada vez mais cedo para escrever à Lily. Ou talvez eu estivesse indo dormir cedo demais, hum.

Enfim, Remus chegaria em duas horas e eu estava com tédio.

É isso. Iria jogar quadribol.

– Vamos, Almofadinhas.

– Para onde? – ele levantou da cadeira e me seguiu pela porta aberta.

– Pegar nossas vassouras – disse dando de ombros.

É, ele também gostou da idéia.

.x.x.x.

Sírius tentava acertar balaços em mim enquanto eu tentava pegar o pomo de ouro. Eu podia dizer que era um treinamento bem efetivo.

– Bela pegada, James! –disse uma voz abaixo de nós dois, no jardim. Um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto, enquanto pulava junto com Sírius da vassoura para o chão.

– Aluado! – corri para cumprimentá-lo. Ele estava acabado, como em todas as semanas de lua cheia. Ele nos cumprimentou e desviou o rosto para o lado, olhando o céu. Sua alegria parecia ter saído do seu corpo subitamente.

– Vocês não precisavam ter me chamado essa semana. Podiam ter esperado a próxima. – ele disse calmamente, sem nem nos olhar. – Sério, não quero atrapalhar vocês.

– Já vai começar...

Bufei. Sírius estava certo, Remus sempre começava com esse assunto de que não queria atrapalhar a gente, mesmo que nós soubéssemos de seu 'probleminha peludo' há bastante tempo.

– Você sabe muito bem, Aluado, que não existe essa história de atrapalhar a gente. – agarrei seus ombros o fazendo olhar para mim. – Não me importa que você seja um lobisomem! – sua feição se enrijeceu – E, além do mais, os dias de lua cheia são os mais divertidos de todos, para mim.

– E para mim também, não esqueça – Almofadinhas levantou um braço, como que para lembrar-nos que ainda estava ali. – Cachorros gostam de diversão, sabe.

Remus sorriu, e tirou minhas mãos de seu ombro.

– Vocês têm problemas sérios. – ele disse circunspecto, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Parecia meio... _culpado._ – Por mais que eu machuque vocês, por mais que eu esqueça nessas malditas noites de lua cheia que vocês são meus melhores amigos... Vocês continuam sempre do meu lado!

Encarei Sírius e ele estava sorrindo para mim. Desviei o rosto para Remus, tentando entender aquele mesclado de emoções em seu semblante.

Primeiro havia o cansaço. Normal, era sempre assim. Depois havia aquela culpa idiota, que ele insistia em jogar toda para si próprio. Um pouco de remorso aqui e mistério ali, ele parecia um grande caldeirão de sofrimento.

– Você tem que parar com isso, Aluado, que você está parecendo um grande paradoxo ambulante.

No momento em que ele iria contestar, ouvimos um pio e o som suave de asas.

Almofadinhas revirou os olhos, entediado.

– Isso já está ficando chato...

Chamei Trixie e ela desceu calmamente até meu braço, pousando nele. Ouvi Remus perguntar sobre o que Sírius estava falando, e este respondeu que eu logo explicaria.

* * *

"_**Potter,**_

_**Não, você não está me irritando. Satisfeito? O que irrita é essa sua implicância, veracidade e determinação em descobrir uma coisa tão insignificante.**_

_**Aliás, qual é a desse "Boa Sorte"? Não entendi.**_

_**Pelo jeito que as coisas estão indo, minha mãe já vai ter capacidade de abrir uma floricultura na garagem aqui de casa. E se você não sabe, floricultura é uma palavra trouxa que indica um lugar onde são vendidas flores.**_

_**E, por fim: Não, lírios não são meus preferidos, por mais que meu nome sugira o contrário.**_

_**Educadamente,**_

_**LE.**_

_**P.S.: Tenho mesmo que escrever um p.s?****"**_

_

* * *

_

Ah, Lily, Lily, como você conseguia me contagiar só com simples palavras escritas numa letra impecável? Há dois anos, quando eu achava que você era apenas um desafio, uma coisa a ser conquistada, eu achava que podia esquecer você. Mas não foi assim.

Fiz menção de voltar para meu quarto e escrever uma réplica, mas senti meus dois amigos segurando meus braços.

– Você ainda não me explicou nada – acusou Remus. Eles me soltaram e Aluado esperou que eu começasse a falar.

O resto vocês já sabem. Explicações aqui e ali e mais nenhuma carta_. Não teve mais nada de interessante no meu dia._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Eaí, gostaram? É, eu sei, ficou curto e xoxo, mas a chegada do Remus e a carta da Lili compensam, não é? *-*_

_Mão esqueçam de comentar o capítulo e deixar uma autora inspirada!_

_Até o próximo capítulo,_

_Hella._


	3. O Queijo Polêmico

**Aceita essa flor?**

**E aqui vou eu agradecer os reviews:**

**carol mamoru:** AUSUAHSUH, eu também pensei em colocar a flor preferida da Lily como o lírio, mas ia ficar muito óbvio --' Orquídeas? Hm, acho que não são minhas preferidas. Sou mais uma boa e velha rosa vermelho-sangue *o* Vamos acompanhar a história até o fim, pra saber qual é essa flor!

**Victoria:** Olha, atualizei *-* Lily owns, fatão [2]. Que bom que gostou, achei aquele capítulo tão fraquinho ._. Continue acompanhando!

**F. Ismerim Snuffles F.: **Demorei um pouquinho mas tá aí! Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-*

**Bia: **OOOOLHA, postei *-* Vai continuar lendo, né? Obrigado pelo review *-*

**Rose Anne Samartinne: **James gay? ridemais HUSAHUSHUAS. Bah, pelo menos uma vez na vida ele tem que ser fofo, né. Não pode ganhar a Lily sendo um bruto que só fala sobre quadribol. Aqui estou eu ppstando e esperando um review de sua pessoa *-*

**Jéssica: **Ainda tento entender se isso foi um comentário ou uma crítica UHASHUASHUAUHSUHASHU. Entenda, James vive por Lily Evans agora, então nada que não estiver relacionado a ela não tem importância, a não ser os amigos e família, mas a importância dos fatos também cabe a mim, que não consegue botar nada de interessante no dia do james que não seja algo relacionado à Lily... De qualquer jeito continue a ler *-*

**Juliana Montez: ** Que bom que gostou, ju e que arrumou um tempo pra ler a fic *o* Estou honrada com a sua presença nos meus reviews. A flor que a Lily gosta? MWAHAHAHA eis o mistério. Acompanhe, que alguma hora vai ser revelado. E espero também que em alguma hora a Lily perceba que o James é um fofo, perfeito que se importa demais com ela! Continue acompanhando :*

**MidnightStar44: **Nooooooossa, não vou dizer muito, mas eu finalmente consegui que você lesse essa fic \o/ Jesus, que pessoa teimosa que você é --' AAAAEEEEEE, A PARTE DO QUEIJO CHEGOU /o/ Melhor rir do que chorar, né? Obrigado pelos votos de inspiração, curta aí o capítulo todo bonitinho.

E é isso, agora vamos ao capítulo \o/

_

* * *

_

III - O Queijo Polêmico.

* * *

_5:27 da madrugada:_

* * *

"_**Cara Lily,**_

_**Peço desculpas se eu sou irritante, mas agora virou realmente meu dever descobrir essa coisa 'insignificante' que você mencionou.**_

_**Perdão, mas você acha que eu sou tão não-familiarizado com o mundo trouxa assim? Bruxos também têm floriculturas; do jeito deles, mas têm. 'Garagem' também sei o que significa, se você quiser me perguntar.**_

_**Mandei lírios não pelo seu nome, sabe. Realmente pensei que a delicadeza dessas flores combinasse com você. Sua mãe deve ter pensado o mesmo quando você nasceu.**_

_**Dessa vez te mando violetas. Quatro lindas violetas, o que acha?**_

_**Carinhosamente,**_

_**JP.**_

_**P.S: Os p.s são a melhor parte das cartas, ok?**_

_**P.P.S: O 'boa sorte' se referia à você tendo que me aturar mesmo que à distância.**_

_**P.P.P.S: Remus chegou ontem e disse para eu lhe mandar um oi."**_

_

* * *

_

x.x.x

Pela primeira vez na semana, eu consegui voltar a dormir depois de escrever a carta. Era a única escolha que eu tinha, já que era de madrugada, eu não tinha nada para fazer e meus amigos só acordariam por volta de 1 hora e meia mais tarde.

Quando acordei, os dois já estavam ali, no meu quarto. Perguntava a mim mesmo porque ali era o lugar onde nos reuníamos, em vez da sala-de-estar. Provavelmente os arquitetos ou sei lá quem que inventou esse nome, não tenham colocado o 'de-estar' por acaso.

Enfim...

A primeira coisa que vi ao acordar foi um castelo de cartas em construção na minha barriga. O que aquilo estava fazendo lá?

Então eu virei um pouco a cabeça e visualizei Sirius. Questão respondida.

Levantei-me para me sentar no colchão e as cartas não se mexerem. Sirius começou a rir.

– Cartas bruxas para castelo de cartas? Muito engraçado, Almofadinhas... – ronronei enquanto bocejava e me espreguiçava ao mesmo tempo. Peguei minha varinha embaixo do travesseiro e desfiz o feitiço das cartas; elas se espalharam pelas cobertas.

Notei, então, Remus sentado na minha cadeira com as pernas na mesa, lendo o Profeta enquanto fatiava e comia um enorme queijo apoiado no para-peito da janela. Por um minuto, quase o confundi com Rabicho, mas então lembrei que Peter preferia evitar coisas que tenham letras/palavras/frases/textos envolvidos. Enquanto Remus parecia atrair essas mesmas coisas. Vai entender...

– Que horas são? – perguntei completamente desorientado. Podia sentir meus olhos pesados por dormir demais.

Fiquei encarando o queijo, ele estava me dando água na boca. Quem sabe se eu o encarasse o suficiente, ele entendesse meu apelo e fosse diretamente pra minha boca?

– Quatro e meia, Pontas. E toma logo esse queijo – Remus o jogou para mim. Acho que minha tática deu certo, de certa maneira.

Cortei um pedaço com minha varinha, moendo os fatos em minha cabeça.

_Primeiro_: Eram quatro e meia da tarde.

Coloquei o pedaço de queijo na boca e mastiguei.

_Segundo_: Da onde diabos tinha saído aquele queijo?

Parei de mastigar. Aquela era uma boa pergunta.

– Da onde diabos saiu esse queijo? – perguntei. Comecei a pensar seriamente no fato de que eu era lerdo. Ou só gostava de repetir uma pergunta.

Sirius já tinha acabado de arrumar as cartas, e como Remus voltou a ler, ele começou a explicar.

– Trixie que trouxe junto com a réplica da sua carta para Lily. Nós não lemos a carta dela, então não fazemos idéia do por que do queijo.

Demorei alguns longos minutos pra associar a idéia de Lily me mandando um presente. Certo, era um queijo e ele já estava quase acabando, mas ainda sim era um queijo-presente.

Finalmente saí da cama num salto, quase derrubando o queijo no chão. Por pouco ele não virou comida para os ratinhos nos lixões, que iam ficar muito felizes com o presente também. Não mais que eu, digo, por isso salvei o queijo antes de seu trágico fim no estômago de ratinhos feios.

Repus o queijo na cama e fui para a mesa aonde Aluado apoiava os pés. Não tinha notado antes o pequeno pergaminho ali.

* * *

"_**Potter,**_

_**Desde que você começou a mandar essas flores para minha casa, minha mãe vivia dizendo para eu recompensar você. Bom, esse momento chegou assim que você enviou essas violetas, que são as flores favoritas da minha mãe (dela, não minhas). Ela propôs então que eu enviasse alguma coisa de volta a você. Eu não sabia o que mandar então eu escolhi um dos queijos deliciosos que minha mãe conserva aqui e o dei pra você. Não fique se gabando, é só uma retribuição.**_

_**Se quiser continuar com sua busca à flor misteriosa, vá em frente, não vou te impedir, contanto que você não chegue ao ponto de empanturrar minha casa de flores.**_

_**Olha, então você sabe sobre o mundo trouxa! Fiquei surpresa. **_

_**Minha mãe também pediu pra te dizer que você acertou sobre o meu nome.**_

_**Novamente com educação,**_

_**LE.**_

_**P.S: Oi, Remus, se você estiver lendo essa carta. (Oi para você também Sirius...)**_

_**P.P.S: Boa sorte para mim."**_

_

* * *

_

– O queijo era mesmo um presente da Lily... – delirei comigo mesmo, colocando a carta junto com as outras no meu armário.

– E o que fez ela, Lily Evans, mandar um presente a James Potter, o garoto que ela aparentemente mais odeia na face da Terra? – indagou Almofadinhas.

Ponto para o cachorro, ele tinha razão.

– Ela escreveu na carta que era uma retribuição por todas as flores que eu mandei.

– E ela te dá um queijo? – perguntou Remus.

– É um queijo especial! – Tentei dizer de um jeito que fizesse sentido, porque até para mim não fazia. O que importava é que a Lily me dera um presente. Um presente! – Aliás, ela mandou um 'Oi' pra vocês.

Sentei-me novamente na cama aproveitando meu almoço convidativo e amarelo. Era o queijo mais delicioso que eu já tinha provado e quando vi não tinha sobrado nada para meu pai e minha mãe.

O resto do dia não foi muito útil, não. Meus pais nem ficaram sabendo da existência de um queijo.

Queijo? Não sei de nenhum queijo. Eu, hein.

No final, como você já sabem, nenhuma outra carta da Lily, o que fez com que meu dia não tivesse mais nada de interessante para ser contado a vocês. Não que tenha demorado muito pro dia acabar, mas AH, vocês entenderam...

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**N/A:** Eu seeeeeeei, fiquei um monte de tempo sem postar, mas agora ta aí, ó! Tive vários problemas, tipo que viajei por duas semanas nas férias e não consegui escrever, falta de inspiração e por ter perdido o começo do terceiro capítulo também, no que eu tive que começar tudo de novo..._

_Espero que curtam, esse é um dos capítulos mais hilários que eu escrevi, com a participação especial do queijo-presente amarelo!_

_Comentem depois, ok? Façam uma escritora muito feliz *-*_

_Até o próximo capítulo,_

_Hella._


	4. Acordando no Manicômio

**Aceita essa flor?**

**Victoria: **Pooooxa, queijo é tão bom, principalmente o branco *o* Eu nem tinha pensado nessa de conquistar pelo estômago, hum. Eu tinha pensado mesmo em fazer alguma coisa pro povo rir HUSHUASHUAHUSHUASHU espero que goste desse capitulo e boa sorte em descobrir a flor favorita dela.

**carol mamoru:** Ainda bem que não foi envenenado, né! Imagina! Tadinho do James T.T Pode apostar que ele ficou feliz! Ah, tomara que vocês goste desse cap. também *-*

**Danii A. Evans: **Parece que todo mundo gostou do queijo HSAHUASHUAHUSHUAS Jay muito fofo, oindo, nem eu resisto *o* Continue acompanhando!

**F. Ismerim Snuffles F.: **Review pequeno! O.o Mas o que vale é a intenção, obrigado de qualquer jeito *o* Viu? continuei! Curta o capítulo.

**Rose Anne Samartinne: **Não ligo se você delirar não HUSAHUASHUAHUSHUASHUUHAS até eu gostei desse queijo o.o *vontade súbita de comer um queijo*. Síiiirius 3 Sempre criativo, sempre criativo... Barriguinha do Jay 3 (nossa, como seu eu já tivesse visto --') Posso sonhar, né? HUSHUASHUAS Feliz Ano Novo pra você também e aproveite a leitura!

**Carolzynha LF: **fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando, continue a ler *-*Fofo, né, esses dois?

**Milene Potter:** Parece que as pessoas realmente gostaram desse queijo! Own, Jay romântico escrevendo cartas e mandando flores (L) Vamos pensar pelo lado positivo, né, que pelo menos a Lily mandou o queijo, melhor que não mandar nada ou uma coisa pior o.o Capítulo novinho em folha, aproveite!

**MidnightStar44:** AH, SUA TONHA, só decide ler a fic por causa do queijo, né? ._. Como você é má... VIVA O QUEIJO *O* Leia aí o cap, tentei fazer uma coisa engraçada também, nesse ._. P.S, as melhores partes da carta 3

**Ana Lê: **Não parei de escrever não, relaxa! Só dei uma pausa pro meu cárebro, que estava sob pressão aqui.... Mas aí está o capítulo, espero que você leia e goste! Birgado, ok? Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-*

E uma mensagem antes do cap.: **FELIZ 2010 PARA TODOS!**

IV - Acordando no Manicômio.

* * *

"_**Graciosa Lily,**_

_**Honestamente e do fundo do meu coração, agradeço pelo queijo. Nunca comi nada mais delicioso na minha vida. Se não fosse ousadia demais, pediria outro, mas sei que você não me daria.**_

_**Agradeço à sua mãe acima de tudo.**_

_**Você gosta de margaridas? É simples, eu sei, mas o que vale é a intenção.**_

_**Dessa vez são quatro, use e abuse.**_

_**Vou continuar a busca sim, e você podia me dar uma dica, não?**_

_**Anciosamente,**_

_**JP.**_

_**P.S: Eu li a carta para os dois, eles agradeceram também pelo queijo.**_

_**P.S.S: Quaisquer reclamações dessas cartas, sou todo ouvidos."**_

_

* * *

_

.x.x.x.

Dessa vez não dormi, acordara agitado. Também não tinha nada a fazer se não esperar os dois dorminhocos acordarem, mas não me importava.

Fiquei deitado em minha cama pensado no sabor daquela delícia amarela. Talvez no futuro, quando eu namorasse a Lily, eu pudesse apelidá-la de 'minha queijinha'...

Não, eca, esquece.

Apoiei os braços atrás da cabeça, cruzei as pernas; precisava de alguma coisa pra ocupar minha mente.

Pensei em quadribol, mas isso não te deixa entretido por muito tempo.

Levantei da cama e fui até a janela. Na árvore mais próxima havia um passarinho azul marinho pulando pra lá e pra cá. Bah, não me prendeu por muito tempo também.

Finalmente decidi que ia acordar Aluado e Almofadinhas na marra, porque não haviam passado nem 15 minutos que eu escrevera a carta e já morria de tédio no meu quarto.

Segurei forte minha varinha enquanto atravessava o grande corredor da mansão, pensando em maneiras hilariantes em se acordar alguém.

Possíveis tentativas:

**1** – Água fria.

Não, muito clichê.

**2** - Levitar e derrubar.

Não, também não.

**3** – Música alta.

É uma boa, mas meus ouvidos também seriam vítimas.

Então esse era um caso pra magia mais pesada...

Havia chegado à porta do quarto de Sírius, que era antes do de Remus. Almofadinhas dormia pesado, então eu tinha que inventar qualquer coisa que pudesse acordar até uma pedra.

Abri a porta devagar, quase flutuando para chegar à cama; ele até roncava alto, parecia um cachorro babão. Enquanto pensava se não ia mudar meu plano inicial, levantei a varinha e murmurei o que precisava.

E então um enorme leão apareceu entre mim e Sírius, rugindo que nem um não sei o quê.

– VAI, VAI, GRIFINÓRIA! – Gritou Sírius pulando da cama ainda de olhos fechados. Ri enquanto ele abria os olhos e via o monstro à sua frente, ri enquanto ele capotava no chão de susto e continuei rindo quando desfiz o feitiço. Aquilo tudo foi engraçado.

– Você me mata de rir, Sírius... – É, aproveitei pra rir mais um pouco. Almofadinhas se levantou.

– _Você?_ Eu que to morrendo aqui, seu corno!

– Ah, vai, você gostou, não gostou? – Ri mais um tantinho e levei um tapa do caramba na cabeça. Acho que se eu olhasse num espelho naquele momento, podia ver cinco dedos em minha testa. – Tudo bem, parei de falar.

– Que horas são? – ele bocejou e coçou os olhos, ainda irritado. Para alguém com um cérebro tão pequeno, fazer as duas ações ao mesmo tempo era uma façanha e tanto! Ok, nem tanto assim – E por que diabos você me acordou?

– São seis e meia... Você prefere que eu explique a história toda ou só diga tudo em uma palavra?

– Diz a palavra, to com muito sono pra ouvir qualquer história.

Esperei um pouco, queria causar o impacto que eu desejava.

– Tédio. – Segurei a gargalhada que ia sair, não ia ser muito legal rir na cara de um bêbado de sono que acabou de ser acordado na marra... Ele veio para cima de mim.

Acho que eu não devia ter falado nada.

– SEU VEADO! – Soco. – CORNO! – Chute. – INÚTIL! – Soco. – VAGAL! – Chute.

Doeu, ah... doeu.

– AI! PARA, SEU CACHORRO, SENÃO NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ME AJUDAR A ACORDAR O REMUS! – que já devia estar acordado há muito tempo devido à nossa pequena gritariazinha. Ele parou de me bater, mas me fuzilava pelos olhos cinza.

– Ok, mas é só porque vai ser legal, nada mais.

Ignorei-o completamente, o que contava é que agora eu tinha um aliado contra o pior inimigo que você podia imaginar. E o último que você imaginaria como inimigo também... Remus. Sim, Remus J. Lupin.

Andamos o resto do corredor até o quarto em que Aluado estava e sentamo-nos à porta.

– Então, o que vai ser? – disse o bonitão aqui.

– Quero que você pare com essa cara de convencido.

– Ahn?

– Você está fazendo aquela cara de narrador que se idolatra na própria história.

– Quê?

– Aposto que você acabou de se chamar de bonitão nessa coisa aí que você chama de narração.

Uau. Ok, vamos fingir que esse diálogo não aconteceu.

– Então, o que vai ser?

– Não sei, você tinha algum plano?

– Nenhum. Acordei você primeiro porque é difícil usar truques contra o Aluado.

– Realmente... Desde o terceiro ano, quando o empurramos da cama do dormitório, ele tem usado várias e várias armadilhas contra qualquer um que se aproxime da cama dele.

Bons tempos aqueles, bons tempos...

Fiquei pensando profundamente por uns segundos, lembrando de Hogwarts... Então eu tive um epifania.

– Podemos fazer ele ter um pequeno pesadelo... – Semicerrei os olhos, olhando diabolicamente para lugar nenhum.

– E com isso você quer dizer...

– Vamos, Sírius, eu tenho um plano. – Levantei-me e conjurei no ar livros antigos de magia, entregando-os nas mãos de Almofadinhas. – Siga-me.

Abrimos a porta, olhamos ao redor, demos um passo á frente em sincronia. Estava tudo escuro, Remus dormia de lado, os óculos no criado-mudo. Outro passo e ainda não havia acontecido nada.

Sírius deu um passo em falso numa tábua e uma barreira se projetou ao redor da cama do Aluado. Era uma barreira bem simples, a removi em um instante.

Continuamos andando até que alguma coisa aconteceu e voltamos para perto da porta, do outro lado do quarto. Lobinho esperto.

– Ele colocou um feitiço de confusão temporária naquela área ali! – murmurei para Sírius.

– Eu sei! – ele devolveu no mesmo tom. – Sabe desfazer esse?

– Não...

– Há, há, eu sei! – Eu precisava lembrar a ele que aquela não era uma boa hora pra me provocar? Qual é, estávamos no meio de uma ultra missão ali!

– Então desfaça!

– Ok, ok, só abaixa um pouco o volume da voz! – ele alertou entre sussurros.

Retomamos nosso caminho até a cama, esperando que nada mais acontecesse. Era hora de usar os livros. Peguei um dos que Almofadinhas segurava, abri em qualquer página e comecei a estraçalha-lo.

– Socorro, tem alguém destruindo todos os livros da biblioteca aqui de Hogwarts! – comecei a gritar. Sírius captou a mensagem e deu mais alguns livros pra mim, enquanto ele mesmo destruía os outros.

– Os livros estão sendo destruídos!

– Alguém salve a biblioteca!

– Alguém ajude, os livros não vão sobreviver por muito mais tempo!

Isso era, de algum jeito, reconfortante... Digo, era bem divertido estraçalhar livros velhos e conjurados do nada pra acordar meu amigo.

Ouvimos um baque.

– NÃAAO! NÃAAO! OS LIVROS! EU TENHO QUE SALVAR OS LIVROS! – Remus gritava caído no chão, procurando os óculos, desesperado. Ele os achou e se levantou, deparando-se conosco.

– Bom dia, meu lobão... – Atiçou Almofadinhas. Aluado parecia confuso, procurando qualquer indício de uma biblioteca destruída ali por perto, mas no seu campo de visão só existia eu, Sírius e os livros velhos.

– Seus... ARGH! – ele deu um tapa em mim e no Sírius – O que vocês estavam pensando? Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive para montar as armadilhas! ...ESSES LIVROS NÃO SÃO MEUS, SÃO?

- Calma, Aluado, CALMA! – Sírius gritou. Era meio confuso entender o que ele dizia entre as gargalhadas. – São só alguns livros sem importância, conjurados! Relaxa!

– FIQUE QUIETO! Vocês me deram um susto do caramba, seus idiotas!

– Relaxa, Remus... – tentei o acalmar – E bom dia, aliás.

– É, seu animal, enfia esse seu 'Bom Dia' no...

Ok, ok, acho que não era muito bom deixar o Aluado bravo. Enfim, fui salvo pelo gongo. Quero dizer, pela coruja...

– Olha James, seu amor já te respondeu! – Falou Sírius pegando a carta do pé de Trixie, que voava em círculos pelo quarto de Remus. Peguei a carta da mão dele.

* * *

**_"Caro James Potter,_**

**_Sua primeira dica: é uma flor._**

**_Que tal, foi útil? E, ahn, margaridas são até legais com toda essa simplicidade e tal, mas ainda não é isso. Continue tentando._**

**_Atenciosamente,_**

**_LE._**

**_P.S: Fico feliz que tenham gostado do queijo, minha mãe ficou lisonjeada._**

**_P.S.S: Ia ser um favor se você voltasse a mandar só uma flor de cada vez, sabe..."_**

**_

* * *

_**

– Uau, grande dica es.. – comentei depois de acabar a rápida leitura.

– Você não nota não, Pontas? – perguntou Remus me interrompendo. Não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

– Não noto o quê, Aluado?

– Preste atenção nas cartas da Lily! Em nenhum momento ela falou pra você parar de mandar cartas ou até mesmo as flores! Até mesmo um presente te mandou!

– O queijo foi presente da mãe...

– Que seja, é presente do mesmo jeito...

– Ok, e o que isso quer dizer?

Aluado e Almofadinhas se entreolharam.

– Aí, meu caro Pontas, você vai ter que descobrir sozinho... – Sírius disse.

Ah, a vingança dos que foram acordados... Como eles eram maus. Mas bem, pelo jeito que eles diziam e com o sorriso que eles estavam, o que quer que eles quisessem me dizer era uma coisa boa.

Fiquei pensando nisso o dia todo.

Almocei pensando nisso, assisti as palhaçadas diárias de Sírius pensando nisso, jantei pensando nisso e até sonhei com isso.

Sabe, tem dias que meu cérebro não é muito legal comigo...

Mas quem sabe eu descobrisse minha resposta na carta do dia seguinte?

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_N/A: E aí? Esperaram de mais? Ok, eu sei que não, vocês não gostam de mim mesmo ._._

_De qualquer jeito, aqui tá o cap. bem grandinho dessa vez pra vocês que leem a história *-*_

_Espero por reviews, se não for muita ousadia pedir ._._

_Beijos, até o próximo capítulo,_

_Hella._


End file.
